


Wetten das geht schief?

by Schattenspieler



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Humor, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Romance, Wette, vvv
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: Vox ist sehr selbstbewusst über seine dämonische Gestalt, was er durch sein mächtiges Ego überspielt. Valentino weiß das nur zu genau und erlaubt sich einen bösen Spaß mit seinem Freund und Partner.
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Wette

Als Velvet heute Morgen aufgestanden ist, für ihr übliches Meeting mit den anderen V's wusste sie noch nicht, dass sie einen neuen epischen online Blog über Vox Missgeschicke einrichten würde. Aber in den Porno Studio von Valentino sollte heute Geschichte geschrieben werden!

Und Velvet war so Dankbar das miterleben zu dürfen! Es war das witzigste, das seit langen in der Hölle passiert war und alles weil Vox in der tiefe seines Herzens eben doch Naiv war... und weil Valentino ein echter Arsch war...

… man sollte den alten Mann Kredit geben, wo er angebracht war.

Das war zumindest Velvets Meinung!

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

_**„Vox wurde offiziell als Steigerungsform für Idiot in den Duden aufgenommen.“** _

-Velvet ᵭ°ᴥ°ᵬ

#Vox #IdiotenFreund #dummeEntscheidung #Wette #Naiv #V&V

**14.0034 Anmerkungen … ↔ ♥**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Velvet wirbelte in den Meeting Raum. „Hi guys!“

Valentino lehnte bequem in der Menschenfressenden Couch, eine seiner Mädchen im Schoß. Eine zweite Sexarbeiterin lehnte an Vox Seite, der in einem Skript blätterte, als Velvet rein kam. Velvet schmiss sich auf Vox andere Seite, um ein Selfie mit Duckface zu machen.

Der TV-Dämon schob den Sexarbeiter beiseite, als er versuchte mit zu lesen und seinem Kopf im Weg war.

Sie war grade rechtzeitig gekommen um Valentinos Stichelei zu hören.

„Weist du Vox, ohne meine Huren hättest du gar keinen Sex!“

Auf die Verleumdung hin warf Vox einen giftigen Blick von seinem Skript zu der Motte „Kein Plan was du willst, Rat...“.

Valentino richtete seinen Blick auf Velvet. „Süße wann hatte Vox zuletzt jemanden am Start der keine Nutte war?“

Die Puppen Dämonin kicherte und überprüfte ihr Smartphon, um Valentino die gewünschte Information zu geben. „Also laut der Vox_Stalking_Community ist die letzte Sichtung gut 8 Jahre her.“

Vox schnaubte „Na und? Jeder 3. Dämon hier unten ist ne Hure. Und verdammt Vel - lass es nicht wie ein ungewöhnliche Naturphänomen klingen!“

Valentino lachte, „Meine Rede! Du hast dein Berührung verloren Vox! Oder steht dir dein Kopf im weg?“

Der TV-Dämon knurrte, nur Valentino konnte einen Kommentar abgeben der gleichermaßen Verständnis für Vox's Körperliche Befangenheit und Beleidigung sein könnte... er hasste die verdammte Motte! „Ich kann jeden haben den ich will!“ grummelte er und versuchte weiter zu lesen.

„Das glaub ich nicht Vox, seine wir ehrlich-dein Kopf steht dir viel zu sehr im Weg... du würdest nicht mal eine Jungfrau in Nöten bekommen, wenn sie dir in den Arm fällt!“, spottete Valentino weiter und gab seiner Hure einen knuff.

Velvet verdrehte die Augen auf ihre Partner und checkte ihre E-Mails. Sie wusste schon das es eine Weile dauern könnte, wenn die Jungs Augmente hatten. Sich einzumischen würde es nur verlängern...

Vox zerknitterte das Skript zwischen seinen Händen und riss mit seinen Krallen aus versehen Tränen in das Papier "Ich kann jede haben – erst recht eine Jungfrau! Sag wenn und es ist erledigt!"

Val hob selbstgefällig eine Braue und gab Vox ein mitleidiges Lächeln "Jede Jungfrau?"

Hätte Vox Adern und einen normalen Kopf würde ihm vermutlich jetzt eine Stirnvene platzen "Jede!"

Valentino prüfte seine Krallen und ignorierte Vox's Wut. "Bist du dir da sicher?"

Vox schoss zurück "Natürlich!"

Val schien endlich interessiert und streckte eine seiner Hände aus. "Nun dann hast du sicher nichts gegen einen kleinen Deal unter Freunden?"

Misstrauisch kniff Vox die Augen zusammen. "Ein Deal?"

Val wurde enthusiastisch, "Na klar! Wenn du so sicher bist, können wir das ganze mit einer Wette interessanter machen! Ich wette du kannst die Jungfrau der Hölle nicht verführen!"

Vox stutzte, "Moment mal! Jungfrau der Hölle? Wir haben keine Jungfrauen in der Hölle!"

Val grinste, "Oh doch!"

Vox dachte an die Tochter von Luzifer, wer könnte es sonst sein? Kinder kamen nicht in die Hölle und geborene Dämonen waren sehr selten und so alt das sie alle schon der Lust gefrönt hatten... nun außer der kleinen Charlotte vielleicht... könnte er das schaffen – er schwang nicht grade für Frauen?

Die Prinzessin wäre nicht das Problem, aber Luzifer würde es sicher nicht lustig finden, wenn er davon erfuhr... sollte er es wagen es sich mit dem Herr der Hölle zu verscherzen?

Val grinste so dreckig und mache die Geräusche von einem Huhn nach. Vox verzog beleidigt das Gesicht und streckte trotzig seine Hand vor.

Doch bevor Val sie greifen konnte zog Vox seine Hand hoch und fragte hochmütig in das Selbstgefällige Gesicht seines Partners: "Nicht so schnell! Was bekomme ich wenn ich gewinne?"

Val lachte: "Sex!"

Vox schaute ihn böse an und sah zu wie Val unkontrolliert über die saure Mine seines Freundes kicherte. Schließlich hob er die Herzbrille etwas an und wischte sich die Lachtränen ab, wehrend er ihren Deal konkretisierte: "Nun nun! Nicht so böse! Also wenn du es schaffst die Jungfrau der Hölle zu verführen und zu ficken, werde ich dir all meine Huren die du willst, für deine lächerlichen Bollywood Filme als Schauspieler zur Verfügung stellen! Auch wenn ich immer noch der Meinung bin das es meinen Ruf ruiniert! Und im Gegenzug, wenn ich gewinne und du bis zur nächsten Ausrottung nicht erfolgreich warst, die Jungfrau die ich benenne, zu verführen und zu ficken, wirst du mein lieber Vox, mich nie wieder mit deinen Bollywood Ideen nerven und du wirst meine Huren nicht als Schauspieler für deinen Schund aus ihrer Arbeit ziehen!"

Vox grummelte und Knurrte statisch, als er den Deal hörte, aber es war albern genug und bis zur nächsten Ausrottung war genügend Zeit. Die Prinzessin war so gut wie sein! Was gab es da zu verlieren? Die Kleine wollte sowieso in 666 News ihr neues Projekt vorstellen, es wäre ein guter Anfang sie für sich zu gewinnen!

Vox "Okay Deal!"

Val grinste so heftig als würde er jeden Moment sein Gesicht spalten, als ihre Hände von einen grünlichen Licht umschlossen wurde.

Dann lachte der Zuhälter gackernd "Oh Vox du bist so geliefert! Es gibt nur eine einzige Jungfrau in der Hölle und die werde ich dir jetzt vorstellen!"

Vox sah irritiert zu Valentino der sein Handy zückte und ein paar Dinge für ein Findungsritual anforderte. Es war ein Ritual das eine Jungfrau finden und ihren Reinheitsgrad bestimmen konnte. Normalerweise wurde es in der menschlichen Welt eingesetzt, da Jungfrauen für eine ganze reihe Rituale notwendig waren und das die suche erheblich erleichterte. Vox hatte nie gehört, das so ein Ritual in der Hölle durchgeführt wurde. Selbst Velvet wurde aufmerksam, als die Mitarbeiter eine Kreis aus weißen Kerzen um sie herum aufreihten.

„Warum ist der Kreis so groß?“ fragte die Puppe.

Vox zuckte die Schultern „Nun nur die Leute im Kreis können das Licht sehen.“

Velvet neigte den Kopf „Welches Licht?“

Valentino schnaubte „Ich vergesse immer wie neu du bist Vel Süße. Wenn wir das Ritual durchführen erscheint vom Altar ausgehend ein Faden aus Licht, der zu allen potenziellen Jungfrauen von uns aus führt. Je Stärker das Licht um so näher ist Sie und die Farbe sagt uns wie rein. Alle die nicht im Kreis sind sehen nichts, so ist auch die gesuchte Person nicht vorgewarnt.“

Velvet Fotografierte den Altar, in ihrem Kreis und schaute irritiert zu der Motte auf „Was meinst du mit _wie rein_?“

Aber es war nicht Val der ihre Frage beantwortete, sondern Vox: „Nun eine Hintertürchen Jungfrau reicht für minderwertige Rituale, zählt aber kaum. Allerdings gibt es selbst bei Jungfrauen die keinen Sex mit jemanden hatten qualitative Unterschiede!“

Valentino scheuchte Beide auf ihre Plätze und verbrannte ein paar Krauter. „Du wirst es gleich besser verstehen und jetzt Ruhe wenn ich die Beschwörung durchführe!“

Velvet und Vox machten es sich wieder auf der Couch bequem und überliesen Valentino den Rest.

Kaum hatte Val die letzten Worte gesprochen züngelten die Kerzenflamen hoch, fast bis zur Decke. Dann erloschen sie plötzlich und in der Mitte des Altars sammelte sich ein silbernes Licht, das wie eine Schnur durch den Raum kroch und mitten durch die Wand ging.

Es war wunderschön!

Vox sah den reinweißen Lichtfaden verblüfft an, dann zog er eine Braue hoch. So einen reinweißen Faden hatten nicht mal die meisten Babys! Diese Jungfrau war unglaublich! Wie konnte das möglich sein!? Vor allem in der Hölle??? Ein beunruhigendes Gefühl kratzte an seinen Schaltkreisen.... selbst die Prinzessin hatte doch bestimmt schon mal einen Kuss gefangen oder ihre Finger in ihr Höschen gesteckt?

Velvet sah zwischen Vox verblüfften Gesicht und Valentinos Grinsen hin und her. Sie verstand nicht wirklich was los war. Aber das Silbrige Licht war... schön... sie fühlte sich seltsam... irgendwie ruhig und … sauber? Konnte man das so sagen? Um das seltsame Gefühl abzuschütteln zuckte sie die Schultern und machte ein paar Fotos für ihren Blog.

Valentino grinste selbstgefällig "Ist das nicht das schönste was du je gesehen hast!? So Rein wie ein neu Geborenes."

Vox schluckte... gab es doch einen Dämon der kürzlich in der Hölle geboren wurde? Das war so gar nicht seine Schiene! Panisch sah er von dem Lichtfaden zu Valentino, der die Arme ausbreitete und fast ehrfürchtig sagte "Unbefleckt, ungeküsst! Ja diese Person hat sich nicht mal selbst befriedigt! Hahah und das in der Hölle! Allein der Gedanke diese Reinheit zu zerstören müsste einen erneut in die Hölle bringen - findest du nicht auch Vox? Ach aber zu deinem Glück gibt es keine Doppelhölle. Du hast also nichts zu befürchten.... natürlich nur, wenn du es schaffts diese Jungfrau zu nehmen..."

Vox starte Valentino an. Scheiße, worauf hatte er sich eingelassen? Wer war diese Jungfrau... er sah zum Licht. Es war wunderschön, man fühlte sich selbst schon vom Anblick erfrischt...

Als er zu Valentino blickte lies sich dieser ein sehendes Auge geben. Das sehende Auge war ein Silberspiegel, der mit einer hauchdünne Schicht Wasser gefüllt wurde. Natürlich hätten sie auch den Faden zu seinem Ziel folgen können aber der Spiegel war viel praktischer, da er sofort Resultate erzielte.

"Sollen wir einen Blick auf dieses erstaunliche Geschöpf werfen!?" Fragte Val ihn neckend.

Die miese Scheiße wusste doch genau wer diese Jungfrau war! Vox zischte, beugte sich aber dennoch vor, als Val den Spiegel einrichtete, um das Ritual zu ergänzen und das Bild der gesuchten Person zu zeigen. Vox Herz klopfte laut als ein silberner Wirbel das Wasser erschütterte. Dann als hätte jemand einen Tropfen Blut in den Spiegel gegossen, färbte sich das Wasser rot und bildete wage Formen, die sich schnell zu einer Gestallt verdichteten.

Vox Herz setzte aus.

Die Gestalt im Spiegel war kein geringerer als Alastor, der Radio Dämon!

Scheiße...


	2. Alle Wege führen nach....

„Scheiße...“, hauchte Vox und starte entsetzt in den Spiegel. Wage fragte er sich was zur Hölle der Radio-Dämon mit einem blutigen Oberschenkelknochen machte?

Er hörte entfernt das Lachen von Valentino und hörte das unablässige Klicken einer Handykamera.

Dennoch konnte er nicht weg sehen... War das ein Schädel der dort durch Rippenbögen flog? Zum Teufel!?!?!?

Velvet fand Vox entsetzen so witzig, dass sie nicht weniger als 20 Fotos in verschiedenen Stadien des Grauens machte und die Bilderserie als ein neues Album hochlud, mit dem Titel:

________________________________________________________________________________

_**„Neuinterpretaton von Edvard Munch: Der Schrei!“** _

◄ ▒░▓▌█▌░▌▓▒ ►

-Velvet ᵭ°ᴥ°ᵬ

#Vox #derschrei #edvardmunch #fotoserie #loveAl #kek

**16.096 Anmerkungen … ↔ ♥**

______________________________________________________________________________

„Ha-Ha-Hatschi~“

Irgendwo in den Randgebieten von Pentagram City musste Alastor sein Krocketspiel wegen einem heftigen Niesanfall unterbrechen. Er war klatsch nass von dem Blut seines letzten Gastredners. Zugegeben war der Haidämon nicht sehr gesprächig gewesen, weswegen Alastor gefragt hatte wie er zum Krocket stehen? Immerhin habe er die perfekte Statur dafür! Da der Hai noch nie vom Krocket gehört hatte, wollte Alastor dem feinen Kerl das Spiel unbedingt näherbringen. 

Tatsächlich machten sich die Rippenbögen des Hais perfekt als Bögen, nur der Schädel war kein guter Ball. Trotz allem genoss Alastor das Spiel und es für seine Hörer zu kommentieren, bevor er sich für eine Private Sitzung verabschiedete!

„Hatschi! Hatschi ~ Ach je ich werde doch nicht Krank werden?“, fragte sich der Hirschdämon mit einem besorgten Blick auf seine Kleidung. Seine Mutter hatte immer gesagt man sollte in feuchten Kleidern nicht spielen... eine sehr weise Frau!

Er blickte hoch in den Himmel. Hm... er war noch nie krank gewesen wegen sowas.... ob jemand schlecht über ihn redete?

Alastor legte den Kopf schief und summte etwas vor sich hin. Ob er sich doch lieber umziehen sollte!? 

„Nun mein feiner Kerl – man soll aufhören, wenn es am schönsten ist - nicht wahr!?“, sagte er zu den Überresten des Haidämons, den er zu einem Krocketspiel umfunktioniert hatte. „Danke für das schöne Spiel aber ich muss mich jetzt entschuldigen!“

Lächelnd warf er den Knochen weg, verbeugte sich und verschwand in seinen Schatten.

Ein warmes Bad und frische Kleidung würde den kleinen Schnupfen sicher beheben!

________________________________

Während Vox sich fragte wie er zurück in die Realität finden sollte.

Vorzugsweise in eine wo er nicht eine dumme Wette mit Vatentino hatte. Velvet nicht einen peinlichen Moment nach dem andern, aus Vox Misere, dem Internet offenbarte und Valentino vor Lachen seine Brille verlor!

Während all dieser unmöglichen Wunsche von Vox, hatte ein findiger Reporter von 666 News die neusten Blogeinträge von Overlord Velvet über ein ominöses Jungfrauenritual in der Hölle an Katie Killjoy weitergeleitet.

Ja – das war der Moment als die Scheiße den Föhn traf...

_________________________________

Ein Katzendämon hockte mürrisch an der Barr und nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Flasche. Seine blutunterlaufenen Augen sahen lustlos zu dem Fernseher, in der oberen Ecke der Spelunke, in der er heute abgestiegen war. Das Logo von 666 News breitete sich in einem schmerzenden Türkis aus, begleitet von den widerlichen Ohren fressenden Jingle der Nachrichtensendung.

† „Guten Morgen! Ich bin Katie Killjoy!“, begann die Blonde Moderatorin und lächelnd und zeigte auf sich selbst, als ihr Co-Moderator einstieg: „Und ich bin Tom Trench!“

Katie: „Heute haben wir einen besonderen Leckerbissen für euch!“

Tom: „Und dieser Leckerbissen wird nicht von Jeffery serviert, sondern Brandheiß von dem berühmten Blog 'Vox_Miserable', gehostet von der wundervollen Overlord Lady Velvet!“

In der Oberen Ecke des grünen Studiohintergrundes erschien eine Einblendung mehrere Bilder und Blockeinträge.

Katie: „Hier sehen Sie die Bilder eines Jungfrauenrituals, das nicht nur in der Hölle abgehalten wurde, sondern auch auf eine Beteiligung der VVV's hinweist!“

Tom: „Ja Leute ihr habt richtig gehört! Ein Jungfrauenritual in der Hölle! Was für eine Zeitverschwendung müsst ihr denken!“

Katie: „Aber wir haben fundierte Hinweise, dass dieses Ritual von 3 der größten Overlords der Hölle, keine bloße Spielerei war! Unsere Filmcrew ist grade dabei das Ritual nach zu stellen! Schalten wir also zu, um zusehen wie weit die Jungs gekommen sind!“

Tom: „Frank, willkommen im Studio. Wie ich sehe habt ihr schon alles Aufgebaut! Aber da nur Teilnehmer des Rituales die Ergebnisse sehen können: Spannt unsere Zuschauer nicht auf Folter und sagt was ihr seht!“

In der Oberen Ecke war jetzt ein Krakendämon mit zwei Zigendämonen zu sehen, die um einen Altar saßen in mitten eines weißen Kerzenkreises. Alle drei Dämonen wirkten etwas Fassungslos.

Der Krakendämon räusperte sich und zog das Mikro heran und begann etwas vom Boden aufzuheben, was offenbar nur die 3 Dämonen im Kreis sehen konnten.

Frank: „Katie und Tom haltet euch fest! Wir haben ja wirklich nicht erwartet außer einen Prank. Aber das ist kein Witz! Ich halte hier einen reinweißen Faden!“

Katie und Tom klafften: „Reinweiß!?“

Einer der Ziegendämonen hielt ein Magielehrbuch mit Farbskala in die Kamera und deutete auf die erste Stufe der Skala. Der Autor hatte Anmerkungen über jede Stufe geschrieben. Über dem Reinweiß stand >>Theoretisch möglich, Praktisch nicht vorhanden!<<

Frank trat den Ziegendämon aus dem Bild und wand sich wieder Katie und Tom zu: „Reinweiß! Leute ich sag euch, allein hier zu stehen und diesen Faden zu halten! Hui! Ich fühl mich, als wäre ich frisch aus der Waschmaschine gekommen - gefüllt mit Weichspüler - nachdem mich ein Gebirgsbach durchgespült hat und mir ein Einhorn die Saugnäpfe geleckt hat!“

Tom verzog das Gesicht und Katie sagte: „Vielen Dank für dieses explizite Bild, das uns und die Zuschauer bis in unsre Alpträume verfolgen wird. Aber konntet ihr schon feststellen wer in den Neun Kreisen der Hölle so rein sein sollte!?“

Frank: „Fuck nein! Aber ich würde die Schnalle knallen! - Wir arbeiten daran aber die Quelle ist weit weg von unserem Standort und niemand im Team beherrscht das sehende Auge.“

Katie zerbrach einen Stift: „Und was steht ihr erbärmlichen Idioten da noch rum!?“

Plötzlich brach Chous aus und die 3 Dämonen stürzten los, um Katies Anweisung Folge zu leisten. Ein Testbild erschien in der Ecke.

Tom: „Nutzen wir die Unterbrechung um uns ein Paar neue Blogeinträge und Spekulationen anzusehen. Aber zuerst eine kleine Werbeunterbrechung!“ †

Der Katzendämon köpfte seine zweite Flasche und murmelte unverständlich. „Pha! Geschieht dem Hurensohn recht!“

Der Barkeeper sah vom Fernseher zu der Katze, spuckte in ein Glas und polierte es weiter, während er sich fragte wer aus den Nachrichten wohl der Hurensohn sein sollte. Aber mehr interessierte ihn wer zur Hölle es schafte hier unten eine Jungfrau zu bleiben!? Vergewaltigung war hier unten so was ähnliches wie eine Begrüßung und Pornos die Allgemeinbildung.... … das musste ja ne hässliche Larve sein … oder lebte unter nen Stein... vielleicht sollte er sein eigenes Ritual machen, ne Jungfrau war immer hin ne Jungfrau und sehr nützlich, egal wie hässlich. Brachte viel Kohle ein, wenn man sich beherrschen konnte...

Der Katzendämon sah zu, wie der Barkeeper das Glas abstellte und die Bar verlies, während er was von: „...brauch weiße Kerzen … so viel Kohle...“ murmelte.

Der Katzendämon schnaubte ein Lachen und nutzte die Gelegenheit sich frei, an der jetzt unbesetzten Bar, zu bedienen. „Idioten werden sich noch wundern!“ kicherte der Katzendämon und sein grummeliges Gesicht wurde kurz von Schadenfreude erhellt.

_________________________________________________

Tatsächlich war der Barkeeper nicht der Einzige der, noch bevor die Werbeunterbrechung beendet war, sein eigenes Ritual durchführte.

Wären dessen genoss Alastor seine warme Wanne, in seinem Funkturm und wunderte sich wage über die zunehmend magische Strömung in der Luft.

Das sich aus allen Himmelsrichtungen Magifäden zu ihm erstreckten, hätte dieses seltsame Kitzeln auf seiner Haut erklären können. Leider hatte Alastor keinen Fernsehr und kein Handy, um die neusten 666 News zu kennen und wusste nicht das neuerdings alle Wege nicht nach Rom, sondern zu ihm führten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... das reicht für ein zweites Kapitel. Husk war echt ein unerwarteter Gast... hat mich gewundert, aber okay.
> 
> Alastor zu schreiben macht mich echt panisch! Ich weiß nicht was ich tue! Aber ich versuche mein Bestes.... über die Anderen ist so wenig bekannt, dass es fast Egal ist was ich schreibe XD aber Alastor hat einen Charakter... den ich bestimmt versaue.... sorry.
> 
> Es gibt momentan viele Szenenwechsel, weil ich das auch bei Hazbin Hotel spannend fand. Ich weiß aber nicht ob es in Zukunft so bleiben wird. (Welche Zukunft? Hahah.)
> 
> Wie Vox Alastor überzeugen soll ihn nicht in Schrott zu verwandeln, ist meine größte Sorge, wenn ihr Ideen dazu habt, seid ihr herzlich eingeladen sie zu teilen... ^^'


	3. Erster Eindruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diesmal nur Vox und seine Erinnerung an Alastor.  
> Dieses Kapitel ist nicht so lustig und fluffig, seit also gewahrnt!

„Oh Voxxy~ sei doch kein Spielverderber! Mach es einfach wie Valentino und finde deinen spirituellen Mittelpunkt – dann wird dir schon was einfallen!“, rief Velvet ihm nach, als er zur Tür stürmte.

„Rat's spiritueller Mittelpunkt ist eine volle Schachtel Kondome!“, knirschte Vox und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Scheiß auf Valentino und sein Porno Studio, er würde in seine eigene Domäne gehen und weder Vel, noch die Kakerlake würden ihn so schnell wieder sehen! Der blutige Zuhälter hatte sowieso kein Interesse daran ihm zu helfen und Velvet wollte sich nur auf seine Kosten amüsieren!

Vox tippte auf seinem Smartphone und blockierte Velvet und Valentino, während er sich in die Limousine duckte, die ein niederer Dämon für ihn aufhielt.

Die Stille und das Bläuliche-Schwarze Dekor entspannten ihn. Aber als sich sein Geist langsam legte und die Flüche für seine Freunde auf seinen Lippen verstummte, kehrten seine Gedanken zu dem Rotschopf zurück, den er noch vor ein paar Minuten im Spiegel gesehen hatte...

...was sollte er in Bezug auf diesen verdammten Radio Freak machen!? Er war immer noch verrückt wie Scheiße! Manchmal fragte Vox sich, ob Alastor es überhaupt Schafte sich selbst heraus zu finden …? 

Vox persönlich stalkte ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was mit Bambi falsch war! Aber eins war sicher: Der Typ war wie man sich die Personifizierung des Bermudadreieckes vorstellte...

Es gab eine Zeit, da war Vox sehr interessiert an dem Radio-Dämon, damals kannte er ihn noch nicht... nur die Geschichten und davon gab es viele! Die Rede war von einem Charmanten Teufel und geschickten Deal Maker, begnadeten Tänzer und Entertainer... aber genauso oft von einem mystischen monströsen Wesen, ein Wendigo, eine Naturgewalt. Und noch mehr gruslige Scheiße, die einem die Nackenhaare aufstellte!

Vox hatte sich in die Geschichten verliebt. Er fand es aufregend und dachte die gruslige Scheiße sein so was wie, glorifizierte übertriebene Heldenverehrung, die sich im Laufe der Zeit verselbstständigt hatte...

Er hatte diesen ach so gefährlichen Radio Dämon kennenlernen wollen! In seinem Geist waren sie das Dreamteam – zwei Medien Overlord, die alle unter ihnen zu Staub zermalmten! Sie wären soooo gut zusammen!

Wer die Medien kontrollierte, kontrollierte die Massen – zusammen könnten sie die ganze Hölle haben! Alastor war etabliert, hatte die Reichweiten und Macht und Vox war technisch versiert, brachte neuen Wind und technischen Vorschritt. Er könnte eine Brücke sein, die Alastor von seinen veralteten Methoden in die neue Zeit führte! Ja Alastor war mächtig, aber er stagnierte. Er war in seiner Epoche gefangen – er braucht Vox um ihn zu befreien!

Damals glaubte er fest daran.

Zwar hieß es, dass Alastor kein Interesse daran hatte Overlord zu sein und weder Macht noch Gebiete wollte, aber das glaubte Vox nicht. Jeder wollte das und warum sollte der Radio Dämon so viele Overlord's stürzen, wenn nicht wegen der Gebiete?

Also hatte Vox sich auf den Weg gemacht, um den Radio Dämon zu seinem Partner zu machen.

Aber....

Alastor hasste seine Eingeweide seit dem ersten Tag! Und er hatte keinen Verdammten Grund dafür gehabt!

Vox war immer noch bitter, wenn er daran dachte...

_____________________________________

Kleine Musikfetzen schwebten durch die statische Geräuschkulisse, die das kleine Radio seit einer halben Stunde ausstrahlte. Die Kommentare und Schreie hatten aufgehört – nur noch Knacken und Platsch-Geräusch, das reisen von Stoff.

Vox hatte die Sendung genau verfolgt. Nervöse Energie erfüllten ihn, als er endlich aufstand um die Bar zu verlassen. Heute würde er ihn endlich aufsuchen und sich offiziell vorstellen!

Sein Herz klopfte so schnell wie schon lang nicht mehr und sein Lächeln teilte seinen Bildschirm. Er hatte das Bewegungsmuster des Radio-Dämon eine ganze Weile beobachtet und analysiert. Er hatte keine Sendung verpasst und schnell herausgefunden, dass es Tödlich war, wenn man zu früh in die Sendung platzte. Am Anfang war Alastor immer sehr charmant und wortreich in seiner Sendung, bis er anfing seinen unfreiwilligen Gästen, nicht nur zu verängstigen und zu terrorisieren, sondern auch zu schlachten. Er dirigierte die Schreie zu einer ganz eigenen Symphonie. Dann war er auf dem Höhepunkt des Blutbades!

Vox hatte alles genau bedacht. Jetzt wo die Sendung fast zu Ende ging, war es am besten zu dem Hirschdämon zu gehen. Er hatte sein Massaker beendet und genoss vermutlich noch etwas die Aussicht, bevor er sich zurückzog. Jetzt würde er entspannt und Empfänglich sein!

Zumindest war das Vox Überzeugung, als er sich einem Randgebiet von Pentagram City nährte, wo zwei rivalisierende Mafiafamilien eine Übergabe geplant hatten, die vom Radiodämon korrumpiert wurde. Die Zerstörung war atemberaubend. Es war wie eine Straße aus Blut, Knochen und Türmern!

Vox stieß einen beeindruckten Pfiff aus „Huh, da hatte jemand Spaß – als wäre ein verdammter Tornado mit Klingen hier durchgerauscht!“ Der TV-Dämon verzog das Gesicht, als er in ein paar Eingeweide trat, die unter seinen Schuhen quietschten und Blutbläschen ausstießen. „Äks~“, das Gesicht verziehend, ging er weiter und achtete mehr auf den Boden, als er versuchte zum Epizentrum der Zerstörung zu gelangen. Der Geruch von Blut und brutzelnden Fleisch war so dicht, dass man die Luft in Scheiben schneiden könnte. Überall brannten kleine Höllenfeuer und verzerrten die Überreste des Gemetzels.

Er war gerade sehr froh, dass sein Geruch durch seine Dämonennatur gedämpft war. Dieser Gestank von Organen könnte einen knebeln! Vox genoss einen guten Mord aber er mochte es sauber und klinisch.

Er sah sich um und streckte seine Sinne aus. Er spürte das Signal des Radio-Dämons hier deutlicher aber er hatte ihn noch nicht entdeckt.

Dem Gefühl folgend wagte er sich bis zum Rand eines verdammten Kraters! Er hörte Knacken und Klatschen.,,, und statich verstümmelte Musik...

Vox fror ein. Er starte auf das **Ding** in der Mitte von verrissenen Leichen.

...

**Das war falsch!** So... so hatte er sich das **nicht** vorgestellt!

Alles Falsch! Alastor sollte nicht **so** sein – er.. er sollte, er sollte da in einem Feld aus Leiche stehen, umwölkt von Blutnebel, der sich zu kleinen Robinen verdichtet und im Abendlichen Sonnenuntergang der Hölle funkelten. Das Schwindende Licht sollte die roten Locken zum Leuchten bringen, wie Flamen! Ein adrettes Lächeln auf den Lippen, das kleine Lied unterbrechend, wenn er sich zu Vox umdrehte und ihn einlud den Ausblick zu Genießen. Vox hätte ihn Komplimente gemacht, bewundert. 

Hätte ein Gespräch über seine famose Sendung begonnen und ihn langsam für seine Idee einer gemeinsamen Partnerschaft erwärmt. Er hätte

das hübsche Reh auf einen Drink eingeladen, etwas Erfrischung nach seinem Kill, der ihn locker und entspannt machte.

Vox hatte Bilder gesehen, von diesem glatten charmanten Lächeln. Hatte Fotos von flammend rotem Haar, das von dem Licht der Hölle in einen Blutigen Heiligenschein verwandelt wurde. Er hatte Aufnahmen gesehen, wie Alastor durch die Straßen tanzt und eine Rose im Park pflückte. Hatte Aufnahmen gesehen, wie diese freche rosa Zunge das Blut eines Gegners von seinen Krallen leckte. Hatte seinem Gesang und den charmanten Scherzen im Radio gelauscht.

**So sollte ihr Treffen sein!** Nicht **das!**

Wie **es** da hockte! Spindeldürre Glieder, die viel zu lang und dünn waren. Schwarze große Krallen, die wie knochige Äste aussahen und die in das Fleisch, der gefallenen Dämonen schnitt als wäre es Butter. Das Geweih war weit verzweigt und tropfte vor Blut. 

Der Mantel war gerissen, die Säume knusprig von getrocknetem Blut, dass wie Ascheflocken hinunter viel, wo es nicht mehr feucht glänzte.

Ein _Wendigo_.

Das war der Stoff aus dem Alpträume gemacht sind! Ein Anblick der dich nie wieder gut schlaffen lässt.

Wie **es** dort saß, inmitten von Blut und Eingeweiden. Es riss Fleisch von Knochen, bevor es sie Aufknackte und das Mark heraussaugte. Es war als würde dort der Hunger siezten, ein Schwarzes Loch das nur fressen konnte, ohne jemals satt zu werden...

Es war Schrecklich!

Vox Gedanken rasten während er das Ding anstarrte. Er zuckte sich nicht, während der Wendigo einen Augapfel aufspießte und wie ein Bonbon schluckte.

Dann Knackte etwas Laut unter seinem Schuh. Vox hilt den Atem an als der Radio-Dämon, den Kopf zu ihn hob. Das viel zu spitze ausgemergelte Gesicht war ihm direkt zugewandt, die blicklosen Augen zu Radiowählscheiben geformt, die rotes Licht verströmten. Das Lächeln bestand aus scharfen Nadeln, ein gigantisches Lächeln. Blut und schwarze Tinte tropften hinab, während es noch schmatzte und kaute. Es hob den Kopf weiter in Vox Richtung als ob es was spürte, aber nichts sah, es schnüffelte in der Luft schien aber nichts Wahrzunehmen.

Kein flimmern ging durch seinen Bildschirm und als das Ding sich endlich uninteressiert abwand, war Vox noch nie so dankbar für seine Gestalt. Der Wendigo schien ihn gewissermaßen zu spüren aber nicht als essbar zu Klassifizieren.

Er stand noch eine Weile da und sah dem Ding beim fressen zu. Bemerkte die Schatten, die ihn anstarrten aber ignorierten und zwischen den Überresten hin und her glitten und kicherten.

Vox bewegte sich erst, als das Ding eine neue Schneise, durch die Körper zog und sich weiter durch das Fleisch grub, wie eine verdammte Raupe die einen Tunnel in ein Blatt fraß!

Erschüttert und betäubt verließ er den Ort. Das war also Alastors Dämonennatur. Vox wusste das jeder Dämon ein haben konnte, je mächtiger so unmenschlicher. Aber die meisten Dämonen hielten krampfhaft an ihrer Menschlichkeit fest. Liesen das Monster nicht raus... Alastor hingegen schien sehr bequem.

…

es war spät in der Nacht. Sein Bildschirm warf Bläuliche Schatten an die Decke und er konnte nicht aufhören an Alastor zu denken. Immer wenn er die Augen schloss sah er diese leuchtenden Wählscheiben, das Groteske blutige Lächeln, hörte das Reisen von Fleisch, das Schmatzen, die Freude am Essen.

… Vox genoss Leid, Liebte es den Schmerz und das Entsetzen zu sehen. Aber seine Tötungen waren Klinisch. Er liebte es seine Opfer mit Dräthen zu würgen. Das Leben aus ihnen zu quetschen. Er genoss es zu sehen wie ihre Münder wie Fische nach Lust schnappten. Ihre Brust sich stetigweniger aufblähte. Das Gefühl unter seiner Hand, wenn das Herz aufhörte zu Schlagen. Es war wie eine Sucht. Manchmal ließ er sie immer wieder ins Bewusstsein kommen. Kurz bevor sie erstickten. Wie schön sie waren, wenn ihr Körper schwieg und ihre Lippen blau wurden. Es war so klar. So sauber!

Aber Alastor! Es war schmutzig und unordentlich und so, so schmerzhaft leidenschaftlich!

Es erschütterte etwas in Vox. Er fühlte sich abgestoßen und erregt! Er spürte mit einer Hand sein rasendes Herz, als er die abscheulichen Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei gleiten ließ. 

Sein Körper kribbelte und seine freie Hand zitterte, als sie zwischen seine gespreizten Schenkel glitt. Er fühlte sich fast Schwebend, kalt und außerhalb. Sein Atem kam in Stößen.

Er stellte sich vor, wie heiß sich das frische Blut auf Alastors Haut angefühlt haben muss. Das nasse klatschende Geräusch von Fleisch. Vox kicherte hysterisch während er sich abwarf. 

Verdammt er konnte nicht glauben das ihn so was Schmuddeliges anmachte! Aber diese Macht, diese Grausamkeit, diese Leidenschaft und Selbstverständlichkeit!

Vox schlief in dieser Nacht nicht.

Sein zweites Treffen war weniger erschreckend, es war auch nicht monströs. Es war mehr so wie er sich Alastor vorgestellt hatte. Alles Gentleman, fröhliches Lächeln, gutsitzende saubere Kleider. Ein Hüftschwung, als würde er jeden Moment tanzen und eine Stimme die einen nicht mehr aus dem Ohr ging. 

Er war hinreisend, zumindest bis er auf Vox reagierte.... 

Alastor verspottete ihn, behandelte ihn wie ein Kind, ein Grünschnabel der die nächste Ausrottung nicht überstehen würde. Eine Eintagsfliege, die vielleicht einen Krümel vom Kuchen stibitzt hatte aber der Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert war.

Vox hasste ihn! Er wurde noch nie so gedemütigt. Und verdammt er würde es dem Bastard heimzahlen!

Vox ließ alle Höflichkeit fallen. Er benahm sich so widerlich und überheblich, dass Alastor nicht mal mehr dieselbe Luft teilen wollte.

Vox fand andere Verbündete, Valentino, dann Velvet. Er pickte Alastor immer wieder für Kämpfe heraus. Es war zerstörerisch aber nicht tödlich.

Er sah den Wendigo nicht in ihren Auseinandersetzungen, vermutlich weil Alastor nicht glaubte, dass es sich lohnte ihn zu fressen. Vox war keine Nahrung für ihn – er war nur 'Abscheuliches pompöses Stück Scheiß Fernsehen'.

Vox schürte seine Wut und seinen Hass, legte Schicht um Schicht um seinen eigenen Hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicht ganz was ich geplant hatte, aber egal. Die Erinnerung ist länger und intensiver geworden, als ich beabsichtigt habe... aber es gefällt mir, es ist so schauerlich XD
> 
> Ich mache hier den Cat, da sich das was ich eigentlich ausarbeiten wollte jetzt deplatziert anfühlen würde. Dafür sollte es im nächsten Kapitel wieder harmloser und seichter werden... hoffe ich.


	4. Zielgruppe

Er war ein guter CEO, im Leben wie in der Hölle. Management war nie etwas womit er Probleme hatte und genau das würde sein Ansatz sein um mit dem verdammten Radio-Dämon fertig zu werden!

Er hatte sich Stundenlang das Hirn verbogen, viel zu verwurzelt in den üblichen Pick up Lines und Dating Möglichkeiten... aber alles hatte eine Erfolgsquote um die 0,5% oder schlechter. Die Geistigen Szenarien waren so Katastrophal, dass er verzweifelt genug war Entführung in Betracht zu ziehen. Aber blöderweise gab es drei große Probleme bei diesem wesentlich vielversprechenderen Plan:

1\. Entführung ≠ Verführung, und der Deal sagte es muss Verführung sein

2\. ein Jahr war zu wenig Zeit, um in den Parametern einer Entführung ein Stockholm-Syndrom aufzubauen, um dann doch noch zur Verführung überzugehen.

3\. Wäre es so einfach hätte er das schon vor Jahren gemacht, dummerweise waren sie in etwa gleich stark...

Vox hatte durch die Ausweitung an Einfluss Macht gewonnen und Alastor etwas verloren. Sie hatten noch nie einen Kämpf der so ernst war das sie alle Register ziehen mussten, also konnte Vox es nicht mit letzter Gewissheit sagen.

Aber ihre bisherigen Auseinandersetzungen waren solide ausgeglichen! Wäre Alastor wirklich Stärker hätte er ihn vermutlich in den letzten 4 Jahren ausgelöscht. Immerhin war der Radio-Dämon erst seit ein paar Jahren so richtig angepisst von Vox.

Dabei konnte sich Vox nur auf die Schulter klopfen, denn er hatte es Alastor ja damals schon gesagt! Das Radio würde, ohne ihn, mit der Zeit verschwinden. Und genau das tat es!

Nun zumindest hatte er seit dem Anruf seiner Sekretärin den Durchbruch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Statistik-durchsage über die Beliebtheit ihrer Sendesegmente ihm so weiterhelfen würde!?

Aber es lag auf der Hand!

Er würde Alastor wie eine Zielgruppe behandeln!

Alastor wollte unterhalten werden. Das war sein Primäres Ziel!

Jetzt hieß es zunächst Recherchieren! Er musste alle Daten die er im Laufe der Jahrzehnte gesammelt hatte neu bewerten. Und er musste auch ganz neue Recherchen anstellen.

Vox schaute etwas Stolz auf sein Whiteboard, das jetzt voll war mit Clustern, Grafiken und einem Aktionsplan.

Er hatte viel zu tun! Denn es reichte nicht den Dämonen zu kennen. Alastor war ein Mensch gewesen und das hatte ihn nachhaltig geprägt!

Wo kam er her? Wie hat er gelebt? Wie war sein Bildungstand, was war die Politik zu seiner Zeit? Welche Themen und Interessen hatte er?

Kein Dämon sprach besonders viel über sein Leben vor dem Tod, aber dennoch gab es eine Fülle an Hinweisen. Vox musste einfach die Daten die er hatte neu bewerten. Und bei jemanden der so Gesprächig war die Alastor gab es viele Daten zum Auswerten!

Sein Dialekt allein verriet schon sehr viel über ihn, seine Redewendungen, die Themen die er ansprach, wo er verweilte … Orte die er aufsuchte, Tagesrhythmus, seine Kleidung...

Ach - aber seine Zuschauer wollten nicht nur das was sie schon mochten, nein sie wollten auch überrascht werden! Sie wollten das, wovon sie noch nicht wussten, dass sie es wollten.

Val würde seine Scheiße fressen und Vox würde bekommen was ihm zustand!

Vox kicherte mit seinem Whiteboard-Marker in der Hand. Es war zu freundlich von Alastor sich extra für Vox aufzusparen!

  
______________________________________

  
„Du siehst köstlich aus!“

Alastor drehte sich zu dem Dämon um, der ihn schon eine Weile beobachtete und nun Angesprochen hatte. „Oh! Genau was ich von dir auch dachte, mein drolliger Fremder~“ zirpte er Summend.

Der Dämon stutzte bevor er sich wieder fing und ein räuberisches Lächeln aufsetzte. Er schien glücklich und … erleichtert? Alastor konnte den Finger nicht darauf, legen aber er erwiderte sein Lächeln, als der Dämon in die dunkle Gasse hinter Alastor blickte und wieder zu Radio Dämon sah, bevor er schwül sagte: „Wie wäre es dann, wenn wir deine These testen würden? Ich hätte nichts dagegen...“

Alastor spiegelte das räuberische Lächeln und senkte die Augenlider, als er lockend den Finger ausstreckte und langsam rückwärts in der Gasse verschwand „Ein brillanter Vorschlag. Ich hätte nichts gegen einen Appetithappen~“

Der Dämon konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Mit etwas Mut konnte man eben alles erreichen! Er folgte dem verlockenden Reh, als würde er ihn mit einer unsichtbaren Schnur ziehen.

Wenig später erschütterten Schreie die Passage, ein paar Dämonen sahen neugierig zu der Gasse, aus der die Schreie kamen.

Neugier wurde zu entsetzen.

Als sie die Gestalt erkannten, die die Gasse verließ, beeilten sie sich das Weite zu suchen!

Alastors Schatten tupfte sich grinsend mit einer Serviette den Mund als Alastor sich einen roten Streifen von den Lippen leckte. „Das war schmackhaft! Und was für eine schöne Melodie~“, merkte Alastor gegenüber seinem Mikrophon an.

„Ich denke er könnte ein Sopran sein aber du hast ihm die Kehle so schnell herausgerissen, dass ich nicht sicher sein kann!“

„Nein, nein, ich hätte auch an einen Sopran gedacht!“, Alastor sah zu seinem Schatten der Nickend einen Daumen nach oben gab. Das Mikrophon meinte zufrieden „Was ich sagte!“

Dann Blickte das Auge des Mikrophons auf ihn: „Wenn das so weiter geht, wirst du einen neuen Anzug brauchen!“ Sein Schatten lachte und tätschelte sich den Bauch. Alastor sah die Beiden an und Schnaubte: „Wie unhöflich! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich in den letzten zwei Tagen ständig zum Essen eingeladen werde!“

Sein Mikrophon rollte sein Auge: „Du musst ja nicht immer ja sagen!“

Alastor neigte lächelnd den Kopf und zupfte an seinen Kleidern. „Aber das wäre unhöflich, oder? Nun ich habe Rosie schon eine Weile nicht gesehen und wir können es nicht haben, dass die Weste spannt! Können wir?“

Sein Schatten schüttelte mit verschränkten Armen den Kopf ,bevor er enthusiastisch in die Richtung vom Rosis Handelszentrum zeigte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITTE LESEN!!! → Ich würde für die nächsten 666 News gerne Spekulationen von Zuschauern einbauen zum Thema „Gründe warum der Radio-Dämon eine Jungfrau ist“. Da Ihr meine Leser sein, seid ihr automatisch die Zuschauer. Schreibt einfach eure Vermutung und ich füge sie in die Nachrichten mit euren Nutzernamen ein oder der Namen den ihr mir reinschreibt.
> 
> Ich würde das gerne in Kapitel 5 oder 6 machen.
> 
> EGAL → Ich glaube, wenn ein Dämon hört das es in der Hölle eine Jungfrau gibt, muss das in etwa so sein, als würde ihm jemand sagen das die Engel beschlossen haben die Ausrottung bleiben zu lassen und lieber die Dämonen für ein Picknick ins obere Stockwerk einzuladen. XD
> 
> NOCH EGALER → beim Schreiben der FF höre ich in Dauerschleife das Musical von Beetlejuice ^^'

**Author's Note:**

> So erstes Kapitel. Es war eine fixe Idee, die mich schon eine Weile beschäftigt. Ehrlich weis ich nicht, wie es ab hier weiter gehen soll.
> 
> Ich würde die Geschichte lieber lesen als schreiben... XD'  
> Nun mal sehen ob es dabei bleibt oder ob ich noch mehr schreibe. Ich kann es wirklich noch nicht sagen.


End file.
